


The Blue Lights, The Scent of Water

by Opossums



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: Четыре события, произошедшие во время путешествия Фрау и Тейто. Тейто упрямится, Фрау знает, что обречен, а Михаэль ехидничает. Чуток спойлеров к 61 выпуску.





	1. Раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blue Lights, The Scent of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275031) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



Фрау откинулся на отельной кровати в очередном номере хостела, собрав все подушки в номере себе под спину, и закурил сигарету. Они добрались до Пирна к ночи, и граница округа вместе с Нилом находились в одном дне пути от них. Капелла был в безопасности со своей матерью, никто не преследовал их, и недавно Фрау принял душ. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Он никогда не подводил своих подопечных. По крайней мере – до сих пор. По крайней мере – тех, кто был важен.

Иногда ему казалось, что подопечных было даже чересчур много. Но, по сравнению с остальными епископами Церкви, у него имелось не так уж и много обязанностей: хранить дух Зехеля, сдерживать проклятую косу Ферлорена, защищать Тейто… Ах да, и изгонять коров, которые попадутся по пути. Действительно – немного, но всё слишком тяжело выполнимо, чтобы кто-то из нормальных епископов смог это сделать. Во всяком случае, не теперь.

И если уж быть до конца честным, малец бы тоже не смог.

Так что, да, наверное, хорошо, что именно его послали с Тейто. Ясно как божий день: ни один из «нормальных» епископов не смог бы понять, что этот ребенок тащит на своих плечах. Фрау признался себе: было бы замечательно вновь оказаться в небе. Последние девять лет, будучи запертым в соборе, он чувствовал себя буквально прикованным к долбанной земле.

Кончик сигареты ярко засветился, когда он глубоко вдохнул дым, глядя в никуда. Если бы он смог сберечь мальца, он бы почти поверил, что эта поездка была неплохой идеей.

Тейто появился из ванной, вытирая голову полотенцем. Ещё одно было обернуто вокруг бёдер. 

– Ты продавливаешь подушки, – обвиняюще сказал он, бросив взгляд на Фрау. – Передай мне мою.

Фрау выдохнул дым в потолок.

– Так как я плачу за номер, – задумчиво сказал он, – думаю, и подушки все мои.

– Церковь платит, а не ты! Дай! – Тейто попытался вытащить несколько подушек из-под Фрау, уворачиваясь от тычков локтями. – Укрощение плотских желаний считается же добродетелью, нет? Ты же епископ, вот и веди себя как епископ!

– С каких это пор мне не насрать на добродетель? – спросил Фрау, хватая того за руки.

Тейто замер в его захвате, и на его лице медленно проступило неодобрение.

– Как долго ты уже сидишь тут в одном полотенце? – Неодобрение начало превращаться в настоящий гнев.– Опять замёрзнешь!

Тейто пробежался по номеру, достал из шкафа одеяла и бросил их Фрау, тщательно укутывая его. Фрау сардонически глядел на это представление. Казалось, наличие в их жизни Капеллы пробудило в мальце материнский инстинкт.

– Ты же понимаешь, что без живого тепла это бессмысленно? – Фрау затянулся сигаретой, насмешливо глядя на Тейто.

– Ну и прекрасно!

Фрау лишь непонимающе моргнул, когда парень просто прошёл к кровати и перебросил ногу через его бёдра, устраиваясь у него на животе. Тейто завернул их обоих в одеяла и напряжённо посмотрел на него: попробуй только возразить!

– Вот.

Фрау вздохнул.

– Ты слишком упрям для того, чтобы оказаться полезным. Знаешь, мне от этого не _больно_ или что-то ещё.

– Но это неправильно, – сказал Тейто, тихо и уверенно, не глядя на него. – Это неправильно, что ты холодный.

Фрау поднял руку к голове парня, ероша его волосы.

– Да, неправильно, – тихо сказал он. – Но это то, каков я есть.

Тейто недовольно на него посмотрел.

– Так!.. Так… Ладно!.. Но… – он крепко обнял Фрау за шею, – так ведь тоже тепло, нет?

Он теснее прижался к Фрау и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, легко коснулся его губ своими, неопытными.

Фрау замер, удивлённо распахнув глаза от этого мягкого и абсолютно неожиданного порыва.

– Чт…, – он положил руки на плечи Тейто, слегка отстраняя его. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал о метафорах, ты, маленький маньяк? – спросил он.

Вся его грёбанная церковная выучка вдруг резко дала о себе знать. Обычно, это были скучные правила относительно целомудрия, которые только добавляли ему проблем, и на которые он обычно не обращал внимания. Но существовала одна заповедь, полностью применимая к этому человеку в его кровати, с которой Фрау был целиком и полностью согласен. 

Никто и никогда не должен злоупотреблять доверием детей, нашедших приют в Церкви.

Тейто бросил на него один из тех редкостных ясных взглядов, которые заставляли Фрау усомниться: была ли _абсолютно_ безумной идея Кастора сделать из Тейто епископа или нет. 

– Ты не мёртв, – сказал он так, словно это общеизвестный факт, и потряс головой, когда Фрау открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Ты умер, но ты не мёртв. Я видел много мёртвых тел, Фрау, и это, – он положил руку на голую грудь Фрау, – не похоже на них. Твоё сердце не бьется, но кровь до сих пор течёт по венам. Ты двигаешься и дышишь, но твоё тело не даёт тепла. Это невозможно.

Он глянул на Фрау так, словно попрание законов физики и биологии было его личной виной.

– Вот так. У тебя есть душа в теле, не так ли?

Фрау откинулся назад. Он был впечатлён. Самую малость… Наверное.

– Насколько мы выяснили – да. Я имею в виду: со всеми этими превращениями в огромный скелет и прочим…

Тейто кивнул, удовлетворённый ответом.

– Как я и предполагал. Значит, может помочь не только физическое тепло, правильно? 

Фрау как открыл рот, таки закрыл его. И он ещё думал, что они благополучно сменили тему с тревожно-тёплых поцелуев на теологический спор.

– Это не значит, что… – Фрау умолк.

Тейто улыбнулся, абсолютно уверенный в своей победе, маленький говнюк. 

– Нет, значит, – он немного помедлил и снова поцеловал Фрау, на этот раз увереннее.

Фрау дотронулся до лица парня, чтобы отстранить его, что… что, впрочем, не помогло настолько, насколько должно было, потому как Тейто издал невероятно отвлекающий стон.

– Слушай, – сказал Фрау настолько жёстко, насколько мог, – ты ещё слишком молод.

Тейто поднял брови, абсолютно точно не поверив его словам.

– Сейчас новый год, правильно? Так что мне уже шестнадцать, – он ткнул пальцем Фрау в грудь. – Чем ты занимался, когда тебе было шестнадцать, а?

От того, _как_ парень неожиданно усмехнулся, Фрау был уверен, что немного покраснел. Эту усмешку он посчитал ещё одной демонстрацией сучности этого мира по отношению к мертвецу.

– Ладно, может, если бы мне было шестнадцать, как тем девушкам, что у меня тогда были, тогда да… тогда нормально спать с кем бы то ни было, лишь бы вырваться из оков грёбанной рясы. Так что как насчёт того, чтобы мы остановились на том, что я для тебя слишком стар?

И почему этот малец не мог замутить со своим напарником, как это делала большая часть тех, кто проходил экзамен на епископа?

Тейто сложил руки на груди Фрау и отметил:

– Забавно, что ты это упомянул… Знаешь, я спрашивал Лабрадора. Оказалось, тебе всего лишь двадцать.

Фрау закрыл глаза, мысленно проклиная Лабрадора и желая, чтобы… чтобы… чтобы у его растений листья завяли, или что-то ещё похуже.

– Тейто… – он резко умолк: у него перехватило дыхание, потому как Тейто воспользовался возможностью тесно, кожа к коже, прижаться к нему. Парень действительно был теплым.

– Я хочу, чтобы тебе было тепло, – тихо сказал Тейто ему на ухо. – И я хочу… узнать каково это, – он прислонился виском к виску Фрау и пробормотал: – И я доверяю тебе, понятно?

Фрау сдался и обнял Тейто, тесно прижимая его к себе и изо всех сил сдерживая растущий интерес косы. Иногда этот пацан настолько напоминал его самого, что это было почти больно.

– Ты идиот.

Сейчас надо со всем разобраться, сказал себе Фрау, игнорируя тот факт, что совсем не может расслабиться. Мальцу действительно было шестнадцать, и, несмотря на костлявость, на территории Империи он уже достиг возраста согласия. Так что правила Церкви могут заткнуться. К тому же, он упрямый как стадо ослов (и непозволительно милый, когда не кричит и не рычит, как медведь по пробуждению). Так что Фрау нужна действительно весомая причина, чтобы отказаться. У него была весомая причина? Он хотел отказаться?

Только тишина была ответом на эти невысказанные вопросы. Выжидающая тишина.

Тейто прерывисто вдохнул и слегка отстранился, чтобы усмехнуться ему. Он был почти таким же дико раздражающим, как обычно.

– Я имею в виду, не ты ли должен знать об _этом_ всё? Или ты только на словах хорош?

Только потому, что его сердце не бьется, ещё не означало, что оно не может сжаться.   
Когда он был жив, Фрау это жутко не нравилось, но он знал и чувствовал, когда кто-то старался достучаться до его души. Этот пацан… сумел достучаться. Он ухмыльнулся и положил руку на голову Тейто.

– Малец. – Его голос был лишь едва охрипшим.

Впервые Тейто ничего не ответил. Только посмотрел на него с немым вопросом в расширенных зрачках. Фрау не знал, что это был за вопрос, или какой ответ на него увидел Тейто, но через пару секунд малец слегка улыбнулся и снова прижался к нему. На этот раз Фрау ответил на поцелуй нежно и осторожно.

С того момента, как Фрау увидел, как двигается Тейто, он знал, что его тренировали, тренировали убивать. Тейто двигался быстро, уверенно, легко, – когда не злился; с военной выправкой, всегда готовый к отражению нападения. Последнее потихоньку стихало на протяжении последних месяцев, и Фрау надеялся, что Тейто немного пришёл в себя. Возможно, так оно и было, но сейчас, чувствуя, как много времени понадобилось Тейто, чтобы расслабленно устроиться у него на груди, Фрау подумал, что стоит ещё над многим поработать.

Что вызвало нелепое желание оберегать этого мелкого засранца.

Так что он медленно и легко поцеловал Тейто с беспомощно-отчаянной нежностью, пока тот не покраснел и не прижался сильнее. Может, это было просто тепло тела Тейто возле его, кожа к коже под одеялом; или, может, то, как язык Тейто столкнулся с его, и Тейто вздохнул, расслабляясь и вытягиваясь на груди у Фрау; или, может, действительно то, как живое сердце Тейто коснулось его. Что бы ни было причиной, но Фрау опять ощущал себя тёплым. Живым.

По сути, к тому времени, когда Тейто отстранился и положил голову ему на плечо, Фрау чуть-чуть покраснел. 

– Всё нормально? – хрипло спросил он, медленно поглаживая Тейто по спине.

– Ага, – мягко ответил он, не двигаясь. Через секунду Фрау почувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ Тейто к своему плечу. – Думаю, всё же ты хорош не только на словах. Было бы неплохо как-нибудь повторить.

Фрау фыркнул, пытаясь заткнуть полное энтузиазма _«Да!»_ от члена и косы.

– Чёртов малец.

– А теперь верни мне половину подушек.

Фрау ухмыльнулся поверх волос Тейто.

– А что если я откажусь?

Битва за подушки привела комнату в абсолютный беспорядок, но, как отметил Фрау, убрала всю неловкость между ними двумя.


	2. Два

К тому времени, когда Тейто вышел из ванной, Фрау, наконец, удалось вышвырнуть Кастора и Лабрадора из их комнаты в замерзшей туристической заманухе под названием F3, и теперь он растянулся на своей кровати, закинув руки за голову. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он наблюдал за парнем: как Тейто аккуратно и на автомате складывает и вешает своё полотенце, как подготавливает одежду к завтрашнему продолжению гонки. Он, казалось, не сильно впечатлился встречей с косой, в то время как кончики пальцев Фрау до сих пор покалывало от ощущения, как он погружался в грудную клетку Тейто, вытягивая его яркую душу.

Впрочем, Фрау всегда знал, что Тейто – крепкий маленький засранец, и что он слишком упрям, чтобы отступить.

И всё это упрямство в полной мере отражалось в глазах Тейто, когда он надел свою пижаму и направился к кровати Фрау, а не своей. Фрау напрягся.

– Тейто…

– Заткнись, – бросил Тейто, забираясь под одеяло, и обнял его руками и ногами, обвившись вокруг него на манер ползучих растений Лабрадора. – Ты идиот, знаешь это? Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем очевиднее это кажется.

Фрау осторожно вдохнул и выдохнул, сдерживая скачок голода косы. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя съели? – сквозь зубы спросил он. – После того, как ты своими глазами увидел, что может случиться…

Тейто приподнялся на локте и сердито посмотрел на него.

– Я говорил тебе! Я освобожу тебя от этой косы, и не важно, сколько времени на это потребуется! Так что прекрати использовать этот предлог!

– Предлог?! – тоже рассердился Фрау. – Слушай, малец…

Ему пришлось резко замолчать, сжав челюсти, перебарывая очередной виток голода косы. Она тихо зарычала, только что не облизываясь на Тейто.

Словно он мог это услышать, Тейто зарычал в ответ. Он крепко сжал правой рукой предплечье Фрау поверх татуировки.

– Ты, – тихо, холодно и непреклонно сказал он, – заткнись!– На миг, вокруг его руки вспыхнула красная вспышка, и хватка Тейто усилилась. – Он _мой_.

Это было достаточно возмутительно, чтобы Фрау открыл рот для гневной отповеди. Однако он так и застыл с открытым ртом, когда коса неохотно замолчала под рукой Тейто.

– Что за фигня?

Хватка Тейто слегка ослабилась, и он отвел взгляд.

– Михаэль, – пробормотал он. – Даже когда мы разделены, между нами существует связь. Полагаю, мне не нужны ритуалы, когда я действительно в нём нуждаюсь. 

В принципе, это кое-что объясняло. Но не то, почему Фрау значит для Тейто столько, чтобы так рисковать своей душой. 

– И это ты ещё говоришь, что я идиот, – проворчал Фрау, кладя другую руку Тейто на затылок и взъерошивая волосы. Тейто пожал плечами и посмотрел на него, слегка улыбаясь.

– Это было важно, – абсолютно беззастенчиво настаивал он.

– Важно, хм-м? – Фрау с осуждением прищурился, однако, это не возымело абсолютно никакого эффекта на Тейто. Проклятье! Тогда он попытался зайти с другой стороны. – И что это насчёт того, что я _твой_?

Тейто упрямо задрал подбородок.

– Так и есть. _Мой_ епископ. _Мой_ наставник. _Мой_ , не косы!

Фрау с тяжёлым вздохом упал обратно на подушку.

– Блять. А я ещё всегда думал, что Кастор шутил, говоря, что Бог когда-нибудь меня покарает.

Тейто прижался к нему, обнимая за плечи.

– Уверен, рано или поздно Он это сделает.

Фрау усмехнулся и зарылся рукой в волосы Тейто.

– По-моему, Он уже это сделал, – он вздохнул, более или менее смирившись с ролью подушки для мальца и радуясь, что Тейто опять не обратился ко всей этой метафизической чуши на тему _согреть его_. Тогда Кастор точно бы вломился сюда и попытался его задушить.

С другой стороны, тут было _чертовски_ холодно, а чувства тоже могут согревать людей, так? Фрау на секунду ухмыльнулся, глядя в потолок, после чего перевёл взгляд на Тейто, приподнял за подбородок его лицо и легко и мягко поцеловал. Ненадолго он даже забыл про ошивающегося поблизости Кастора, когда Тейто расслабился и улыбнулся ему.

– Иди спать, малец, – тихо сказал Фрау.

Тейто согласно угукнул и свернулся калачиком в одеялах у Фрау под боком. По губам Фрау пробежала абсолютно беспомощная улыбка.

Которая уже через секунду превратилась в широкую и злорадную, стоило ему услышать слабые приглушенные вопли помимо звуков бурана на улице, словно какой-то ублюдочный епископ-манипулятор потерял терпение, и его напарник связал его ледяными розами, чтобы не позволить вломиться в номер.

Всё ещё ухмыляясь, Фрау закрыл глаза и заснул.


	3. Три

Фрау знал все причины, по которым возвращение Ока Михаэля Тейто было необходимо, как для самого Тейто, так и для всего остального мира. И точно об этом не сожалел.

Но первый раз, когда он, взглянув на Тейто, свернувшегося калачиком у него под боком, наткнулся на взгляд чрезвычайно удивлённых и сердитых красных глаз, он готов был поклясться, что его сердце опять забилось, только для того, чтобы остановиться. 

– Ты, – Михаэль сказал это таким тоном, словно это было самое ужасное ругательство. – Ты позволял себе _вольности_ с моим хозяином.

Это было достаточно несправедливо, чтобы вывести Фрау из шока.

– Нихрена! Ты хотя бы можешь себе представить насколько этот малец упрямый? Всё, в чем мне удалось его убедить это, что он слишком мелкий, чтобы его трахал кто-то моих размеров!

Михаэль откинул одеяла и окинул его оценивающим взглядом из арсенала тех, которые награждали мужчин комплексами. 

– Хм, – он откинулся обратно на подушки с таким видом, словно это был трон, и скрестил руки Тейто на груди. – Что ж, так как, похоже, теперь ты принадлежишь моему хозяину, _полагаю_ , я ничего не буду предпринимать по этому поводу, – он поднял вверх палец и грозно посмотрел на Фрау. – До тех пор, пока ты не позволяешь себе лишнего!

И после этого исчез, и уже глаза Тейто смотрели на него. 

Тейто, который сразу же залился смехом.

– Твоё лицо! – выдавил он.

Фрау фыркнул. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

– _Принадлежу_ тебе? – возмущённо спросил он. – Этот кошкоглазый ублюдок не возражает, пока я не _позволяю себе лишнего_?! – его голос эхом отражался от стен. Тейто всё ещё смеялся, зарывшись в подушки и обхватив руками живот. Фрау сурово на него посмотрел. – И если ты думаешь, что ночью тебе _что-нибудь_ обломится… 

Тейто перевёл дух и забрался Фрау на колени, усмехаясь.

– Не расценит ли он это, как позволение себе лишнего, если ты не будешь делать то, чего я хочу? – спросил он, обнимая Фрау за плечи.

Фрау рыкнул и сбросил его руки, опрокидывая и подминая Тейто под себя.

– …покажу тебе «лишнего», – и он глубоко и жёстко поцеловал его улыбающийся рот.

Разумеется, всё дело было в тех звуках, которые издавал Тейто, и в том, как он изгибался, прижимаясь к Фрау.

– М-м, Фрау, – Тейто обхватил ногами его бёдра и потерся о член.

– Нет, пока не подрастёшь ещё на десять сантиметров, чёрт возьми, – выдохнул Фрау, стараясь не выдать свою реакцию на недовольный возглас Тейто. Если бы только этот малец понял, как близок он был к своей цели, Фрау точно знал, что был бы обречён. Вся проблема оказалась в том, что Тейто был чересчур нетерпелив, и это могло навредить ему, так что именно Фрау должен был держать ситуацию под контролем за двоих.

И за это его точно должны были бы причислить к лику святых.

К счастью, Тейто было легко отвлечь, если предоставить достаточно хорошую альтернативу. Фрау соскользнул ниже, проводя по крепким мышцам живота Тейто языком. Он усмехнулся, когда Тейто со стоном удовольствия опустил ноги на кровать. Тейто не был абсолютно безрассудным в постели: просто весьма предсказуемо реагировал, когда его дразнили. Это весьма импонировало Фрау, по крайней мере, тогда, когда малец не бесил его. 

Вот почему, когда он сомкнул губы на члене Тейто, он не стал его дразнить, а сразу принялся жёстко и влажно отсасывать, заставляя Тейто выгибаться от удовольствия. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Фрау слегка улыбнулся и облизнул головку его члена. Тейто вцепился в плечи Фрау и с громким стоном толкнулся ему в рот.

В такие моменты Фрау всегда задумывался над пересмотром своего «Правила десяти сантиметров». Тейто был прекрасно развит, и в его теле не было ни намёка на детскую мягкость. И когда он языком чувствовал тяжесть члена Тейто, было достаточно сложно вспомнить, почему он до сих пор продолжал настаивать на том, чтобы они не торопились.

– Фрау, – выдохнул Тейто, прижимаясь всем телом. Фрау одобрительно хмыкнул, вобрал его член на всю длину и медленно сглотнул. Если бы не занятый рот, от крышесносного стона, с которым Тейто кончил, дрожа под ним, он бы замурлыкал. А так – просто подумал.

И вдобавок самодовольно усмехнулся, выцеловывая дорожку вверх по телу парня, и устроился рядом, опершись на локоть.

Тейто рассмеялся, переведя дыхание.

– Ты похож на какого-то соборного кота, которому удалось стащить рыбину из фонтана, – сказал он Фрау.

– Я заставил тебя заткнуться, – подчеркнул Фрау. – Как по мне, это достаточно впечатляюще. 

– Так для чего же ты мне сейчас об этом напоминаешь? – захотел узнать Тейто, подтягиваясь повыше, чтобы очертить пальцами контур губ Фрау.

Фрау ехидно усмехнулся.

– Никогда не говорил, что спорить – это не весело.

Тейто рыкнул и, перебросив одну ногу через его, ловко перевернулся, повалив Фрау на кровать, и оседлал его бедра. Фрау усмехнулся, закинув руки за голову.

– Да? Хочешь что-то добавить?

– Думаю, да, – Тейто посмотрел на него и начал сползать вниз по телу Фрау, разводя его ноги и устраиваясь между ними. Склонившись, он наградил его почти таким же ехидным взглядом, каким Фрау смотрел на него. 

Фрау удавалось оставаться расслабленно-небрежным ровно до тех пор, пока губы Тейто не сомкнулись на его члене, заставив вцепиться руками в спинку кровати. Так было каждый раз, и ему казалось, что он никогда не привыкнет к этому ощущению живого тепла. Будь огонь ловким и влажным, казалось бы, что это он спускается по его члену, а Тейто ещё и делал всё неторопливо! Фрау низко застонал и слегка подался навстречу; Тейто одновременно с его движением слегка отстранился, обхватив губами только головку его члена. Фрау придушенно чертыхнулся, и Тейто приглушенно засмеялся. 

Злобный маленький гадёныш определённо перенимал чувство юмора _Кастора_.

Когда Тейто, наконец, вобрал в себя больше, Фрау задрожал. Это тепло, эта жизнь, насыщенность были несравненны, а движения руки Тейто на его члене, умелые и уверенные, казались единственным, что удерживало его в мире живых.

– Тейто, – выдохнул Фрау, предупреждая. Он никогда не мог долго продержаться с ним. Тейто неохотно оторвался от него, лизнув напоследок ещё раз.

– М-м. Только представь что будет, когда ты будешь во мне, – вкрадчиво прошептал он, продолжая двигать рукой по члену Фрау.

Фрау ничего не смог с этим поделать, невольно представив эти тепло и тесноту, и спинка кровати жалобно затрещала под его руками, когда разряд наслаждения прошиб его тело.

– Тейто!..

Когда он смог выровнять дыхание, этот малец всё ещё смеялся. 

– Надо будет ещё раз так сделать, – ухмыльнулся он, скрещивая руки на груди у Фрау. Фрау рыкнул и, рывком опрокинув Тейто на кровать, грубо поцеловал его. И Тейто с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.

Его точно должны причислить к святым, без вариантов.


	4. Четыре

Впервые рассмотреть в Тейто Кляйне партнёра по кровати не было идеей Фрау. Делить постель, в независимости спали они или занимались чем-то более интересным, также не было его идеей. Его идеей было научить пацана использовать руки и рот, но сделано это было исключительно для своего же блага. Но что уж совершенно не являлось его идеей, так это трахать кого-то настолько хрупкого, как Тейто, настолько, без лишней скромности, большим членом, как у него. Он строго придерживался «Правила десяти сантиметров» и настаивал, что не будет заниматься сексом с кем-то, кто не достаёт ему хотя бы до подбородка.

Тейто дулся. Он называл Фрау трусом. Он поступал _очень, очень_ нечестно, вытворяя своим ртом невозможные вещи, и сразу после этого вновь провоцировал Фрау. Но, в конце концов, он вроде бы угомонился и, глядя на Фрау ясными, кристально честными глазами, попросил:

– Пожалуйста.

Что привело к тому, что сейчас Фрау полулежал, опираясь спиной на гору подушек, а Тейто, сидя на его животе, лежал у него на груди, пока Фрау медленно, нежно проводил пальцами между его ягодиц.

– Только медленно, понял? – прошептал он в волосы Тейто.

Тейто кивнул возле его плеча, чуть сильнее обнимая за шею.

– Да. Я не буду торопить события.

Губы Фрау изогнулись в ухмылке; он не верил, что Тейто будет долго держать своё слово. Впрочем, для начала – неплохо.

– Отлично. В таком случае, попытайся расслабиться, – он погрузил пальцы в баночку с гелем, которая стояла рядом с подушками, и медленно, слегка надавливая, покружил ими у входа Тейто. Его мышцы рефлекторно сжались, но на выдохе Тейто постепенно расслабился. Фрау продолжал медленно и легко кружить пальцами у входа, пока ещё через несколько выдохов Тейто не издал тихий стон. Фрау взял себя в руки и проник в него пальцем.

Мышцы снова плотно сжались, и Фрау подождал, пока Тейто снова расслабится, прежде чем вновь начать движения.

– Всё нормально? – тихо спросил он, продолжая пальцем трахать Тейто.

– Да… – Тейто тяжело дышал. – Да, всё хорошо.

– Что ты чувствуешь? – настаивал Фрау, потому что если Тейто неуютно с одним пальцем, он должен будет _очень сильно_ себя контролировать и не отыметь мальца.

Тихий смешок и очередное сокращение мышц.

– Чувствую тебя… – И, через секунду, Тейто добавил: – Мне нравится чувствовать тебя.

Фрау закрыл глаза и прикоснулся губами к волосам Тейто. Он уже давно поставил на себе крест. Тейто же достучался до его души, смог проникнуть до конца, до самого сердца. И осознание этого не было способно повлиять на то, как по-новому и пугающе тепло становилось на душе каждый раз, когда Тейто говорил что-то подобное.

– Рад это слышать, – хрипло сказал он.

Тейто посмотрел на него, слегка улыбаясь, его щёки заливал румянец, и Фрау криво усмехнулся ему.

– Готов продолжить?

Тейто кивнул и снова уткнулся в плечо Фрау, глубоко дыша и невольно расслабляясь. Фрау притянул его к себе ещё немного ближе и ввел второй палец. Он вошел легко, Тейто издал тихий стон, и Фрау был чертовски уверен, что не от дискомфорта и не из-за боли. Он медленно растягивал его. Тейто был абсолютно расслаблен, и его мышцы теперь легко принимали пальцы. Он чувствовал, как уже возбужден Тейто, и ненадолго остановился, позволив себе передохнуть.

– М-м, – Тейто плотнее прижался к нему бёдрами. – Фрау…

– Да, сейчас, – Фрау осторожно вынул пальцы и зачерпнул ещё геля. – Скажешь, если будет больно, договорились?

– Да, – пообещал Тейто, и Фрау почти чувствовал, как тот закатил глаза. Он мягко фыркнул и притянул Тейто ближе, так, чтобы слышать его тело также, как и слова, и начал растягивать его уже тремя пальцами. Было узко, и Фрау действовал очень медленно, вслушиваясь в сбитое дыхание Тейто, пережидая каждое сокращение мышц. Наконец, его пальцы были уже полностью внутри, и Тейто мягко стонал ему в плечо.

– Фрау, _давай_.

– Вот настырный,– немного хрипло пробормотал Фрау. Но сделал, как просил Тейто, почти полностью вынимая пальцы и медленно возвращая их обратно. И опять. Тейто стонал каждый раз, когда пальцы оказывались внутри. Фрау стало любопытно, возьмёт ли он свои слова обратно, потому что абсолютно точно всё звучало так, что не оставалось сомнений: Тейто нравилось, как Фрау его растягивает. И чувствовалось, что уже _можно_.

– Не настырный, – тяжело дыша, возразил Тейто. – Просто… о-ох… хочу _почувствовать_ тебя.

Он скользнул бёдрами по паху Фрау, и они оба застонали.

– Блять, ладно, ты выиграл, доволен? – Фрау жёстко поцеловал Тейто, стирая самодовольную ухмылку.

Тейто, крепче обняв его за шею, ответил на поцелуй, сверкая потемневшими полуприкрытыми глазами. Продолжая целовать Тейто, Фрау снова зачерпнул гель и смазал свой член. Тейто немного приподнялся, и Фрау обнял его.

– Медленно, – хрипло напомнил Фрау, направляя.

Тейто раздраженно выдохнул, но позволил Фрау задавать темп. Он откинул голову и рвано вздохнул, когда Фрау начал входить в него.

– А-ах… – и теснее прижался к Фрау, когда тот замер. – Не останавливайся.

Удовольствие огнём бежало по нервам, заставляло сбиваться дыхание, и Фрау, сцепив челюсти, продолжил медленно входить в него. Когда он вошел до конца, Тейто издал хриплый стон. Он расслабился и прижался к груди Фрау, поглаживая, пока его партнёр сам совершал б _о_ льшую часть работы.

– Ты как? – хрипло спросил Фрау, обнимая его; от жара тела Тейто у него почти кружилась голова.

– М-м, хорошо, – Тейто медленно поднялся и не смог сдержать стона, опускаясь обратно.

Фрау с чувством выругался, придерживая Тейто за бёдра, а тот, гадёныш мелкий, усмехнулся ему. 

– Я буду чертовски счастлив, когда ты, наконец, подрастёшь на эти грёбаные десять сантиметров, – заявил Фрау. – Тогда я смогу вбить твою задницу в матрас, как ты того заслуживаешь.

Но пока вместо этого он медленно подавался навстречу Тейто, осторожно, стараясь не двигаться слишком резко. Наконец, ухмылка исчезла с лица Тейто, он вцепился в плечи Фрау и громко застонал.

– Хорошо, – Тейто рвано вздохнул в такт медленным толчкам Фрау. – Сильнее… 

И, да, Фрау чувствовал, как тесно Тейто сжимался вокруг него, и ощущение этого живого тепла, настолько плотно охватывающего его, сводило с ума.

– Тейто…

Тейто выгнулся в его руках и шумно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза и подаваясь его навстречу, насаживаясь на него, и Фрау застонал. Он готов был поклясться, что этот пацан когда-нибудь убьёт его.

Сегодня был их первый раз, и Фрау посчитал, что слишком всё затягивать было бы ошибкой. Так что он провел рукой по телу Тейто и, обхватив его член, медленно провёл по нему.

– А-ах! – Тейто снова вцепился в плечи Фрау, а Фрау смотрел на него, впитывая его жизнь и яркость, страсть, с которой тот выгибался в его руках. И то, как Тейто произнёс его имя, накрыло горячей волной и заставило собственнически сжаться сердце. И когда Тейто сжался вокруг него, он громко застонал и начал вбиваться в него короткими жадными толчками, пока удовольствие не накрыло с головой.

Когда огонь удовольствия прекратил пробегаться по нервам, Фрау положил Тейто себе на грудь и осторожно вышел. Тейто вздрогнул, и Фрау успокаивающе погладил его по спине.

– Всё нормально? – мягко спросил он.

– Да, – так же мягко ответил Тейто. И ткнул Фрау кулаком в грудь. – И это не больно.

Фрау фыркнул и переместил руку ниже, осторожно касаясь задницы Тейто.

– Если завтра ты сможешь нормально сидеть на хоукзиле и всё ещё будешь того же мнения, я буду впечатлён, – он мог почувствовать, как запылало лицо Тейто у него на плече, и тихо рассмеялся, вплетая пальцы в его волосы. – Впрочем, я уже немного впечатлён.

Тейто смотрел на него, улыбаясь своей редкой открытой улыбкой, такой яркой и милой. Фрау крепче прижал его к себе, и старался казаться не столь очевидной растекшейся лужицей из эмоций.

Тейто действительно однажды станет его смертью. Фрау всё больше и больше был в этом уверен и не только в метафорическом смысле – ведь это вполне в духе его грёбаной жизни. 

Но, пока он может, Фрау будет рядом с этим чистым теплом и безумным упрямством сердца Тейто, и будет благодарен за то, что ему было дано Судьбой или Богом. 

Или хрен ещё знает кем.


End file.
